


That Second Chance

by isisdraco



Series: Teen Wolf Character Deaths [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Dies, I don't know, I don't know how to tag this, Mild Language, Season 3 Spoilers, That's it, Thought Process During Death?, and we're in on his thought process during it, description of violence, don't hate me, that's the thing, this is my first anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisdraco/pseuds/isisdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is dying. He's sitting in a pool of his own blood and there's no one around to just be there with him in his last moments. Derek broods until he hears Scott's heartbeat hammering around nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.. Yeah, I went there..
> 
> Spend all your time waiting  
> For that second chance,  
> For a break that would make it okay.
> 
> There's always some reason  
> To feel not good enough,  
> And it's hard, at the end of the day.
> 
> I need some distraction,  
> Oh, beautiful release.  
> Memories seep from my veins.
> 
> Let me be empty,  
> Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
> I'll find some peace tonight.

# Derek

The thing about being Alpha, is that you’re Alpha. People listen to you. It’s almost as if it’s all personality, and not so much the title. Yeah, being Alpha demands an amount of respect, but it’s always just the default amount. You have to have that presence about you, you demand attention as soon as you walk into a room, that energy, and people pick up on it instantly. You walk into class of disrespectful, poorly behaved high school students, and without having to say a word, without having to do a damn thing but walk in, they all go dead silent. It’s character that you have to possess, even before you become an Alpha. You throw your weight around and people shut the fuck up, wait to hear what you have to say.

And Derek wants to laugh, because he finally gets it, he finally understands what being Alpha is about. What it’s _really_ about. Figures, he would finally pull his head out of his ass and not be able to do anything about it. He’s lost so much blood his vision is more than half way gone, going gray at the edges and spreading quickly. Derek can hear the weak _tha thump tha thump_ his heart is struggling to hold, sounding like its pumping incredibly viscous sludge everywhere, instead of the blood that’s all over the floor and his jeans. Fighting to keep beating around the pipe in his chest. It reminded him of Peter’s heart, right before Derek cut his throat open.

Derek does laugh, but it’s hallow and wrong, even to his own ears. Because Scott is here, he can hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, it just screams: _Alpha_ , and it’s trying to jack hammer out of his chest. And why is Scott here.

When Kali impaled him he couldn’t help the roar that tore through him, loud and demanding of an audience. Kali closed her eyes and sighed so beautifully that Derek could swear she’d just heard the most wonderful, marvelous news in her life. He wanted to take it back, punch himself in the face for giving her that satisfaction. She heard him roar the way he had when he found out Laura was dead, but he was a beta then and it was nothing but sorrow and guilt, she watched from behind Derek as he fell to his knees. Derek wishes he had died instantly, so he wouldn’t have to realize and acknowledge his submission, because in the end that’s exactly what it was, he was submitting to Kali. She kicked his ass fair and square, Derek would be kidding himself if he actually thought Kali needed to stab him with a pipe to bring him to his knees, and that deserved respect. Derek can admit to himself that Kali is lethal and she earned his submission, even though she practically already had it since the first time she put a pipe through him for Deucalion.

So Scott was here. Derek wasn’t his Alpha, but he still came looking for him when he unintentionally called. Derek had expected his pack, or rather the remains, to coming looking for him. But when he heard Scott, and no one else with him, not even Isaac, he felt angry, betrayed even. He gave them the Bite and they couldn’t even come to watch him die. Could he really blame them? He wasn’t a good Alpha to them, they were all broken in some way and he thought he could fix them by giving them superpowers and popularity. Four months of working with Isaac and Peter to find Boyd and Erica wasn’t going to make up for all his mistakes as an Alpha. Derek felt his stomach churn with the realization of how wrong he’d been and leaned over to vomit black goo. It felt strangely like a weight had been lifted from his chest and he could breathe a little easier, knowing that he did try, even if it might have been too late, he tried.

“-rek. Can you hear me? Derek.”

Derek didn’t even notice Scott crouching right in front of him. He had his eyes open the whole time, but he was so lost in his own head and loopy from the blood loss, he just didn’t notice. He blinked a few times, bringing Scott into focus, and he realized that he had been calling to him for a while, because Scott’s hands were covered in blood and he looked absolutely terrified.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, buying time to figure out what he was going to say. Derek winced at Scott’s expression when he settled with “Why are you here?”

Scott looked away but there was no point in doing so, Derek saw the flicker of hurt flash across his face before he checked his expression back to concern. Scott didn’t deserve that, of course Scott would come, it was an insult for Derek to have asked. “What happened? What do I do?”

Derek shook his head and sat up straighter. The movement brought forth a gush of blood that painted his chest and stomach. “It doesn’t matter. Lost too much blood.” He opened his mouth again to speak, but blood was the only thing that came out.

“Jesus Derek.” Derek coughed and blood trickled past his lips, the stench of Scott’s fear was overwhelming. “Fuck. Derek, fuck, tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this!”

He let his head roll to the side, he needed to look Scott in the eye, he needed Scott to understand this. “You _can’t_ always fix everything, Scott.”

“No.” He growled. “I can try, it always works out in the end. I can fix this.” Scott clenched his jaw and fixed Derek with a glare. “I just need you to stop acting like you’re too good for anyone’s help and _tell me what the hell I have to do_.”

Derek growls back because he’s annoyed that Scott isn’t afraid anymore. He doesn’t look scared, he looks determined and ready to fight Derek in order to save him. And Derek hates Scott for it, because he doesn’t deserve Scott’s unwillingness to just accept he can’t do anything to save Derek. “What _I need_ is for you to just take this fucking pipe out and turn around until I’m dead.”

“Are you serious?” He spits out. “Fuck you, Derek. I’m trying to help you, I’m trying to _save_ you and you decide it’s a good time to act like a dick?” Scott is on his feet so fast that Derek throws up more goo trying to track the movement. He can feel his heart start to really give out and he doesn’t think he has it in him to say anything anymore. Either he lives out these next five or ten minutes, or he dies before that from making one more sudden movement. “Whoa, no, hey. Derek. Derek stop. Look at me, Derek, look at me. Tell me what to do.”

And Scott is afraid again, just like that. Derek knows it’s because Scott can hear his heart a few beats away from just stopping; while Scott’s heartbeat is threatening to claw out of his chest.

Derek hums and is pleased when Scott takes that as a sign to go back to squatting, this time in the space between Derek’s spread legs. He doesn’t have it in him to speak, much less speaking loudly for Scott to hear him. “Alpha-“ More blood rises up in his throat to fill his mouth and he ignores it. “You need to be Alpha, Scott.” When he sees the horrified look on Scott’s face, Derek knows that he understands, so he continues. “Do it now. Too late… when I’m dead.” He forces his eyes to stay all the way open, and plastered on Scott’s face.

“I-I can’t. Derek I can’t do that.” He whispers. The last time Derek remembers Scott sound like that, small and sad, was when he explained the meaning behind his tattoo.

“Yes.” Derek purses his lips, wills himself to finish. “Yes you can. _This_ is how to fix it.” Another dry and painful swallow. “Be Alpha, they’ll follow.” He directs the last of his strength to his hand and it twitches to life, reaching out to brush Scott’s fingernails. This is it. It’s over. Time’s run out. If this is the only way he’ll be able to help, to make things right, then he’s going to give away what his mother left to Laura. Derek has to be sure that things don’t end the way they are now, not this fucked up. Scott can unfuck everything, because he reminds Derek of his mother. “Now.”

Derek keeps his eyes on Scott, and he knows he has about ten seconds before they get too heavy, and then they have to close for the last time. He feels Scott’s hand close gently around his throat, claws poking softly, Derek focuses on the glow of Scott’s eyes. Derek’s mind clears when Scott takes a deep breath and squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> First anything, really. First fic I ever write for anything, sooooo I'm terrified I'm going to do something wrong. I can feel it in my bones.  
> 
> 
> I started to wonder what kind of deaths the characters would have, like what kind of death would happen to which character. After an hour of brainstorming this came into existence. Oops.  
>  I wanna write one for every character because I love (hate) the idea of each character dying in their own special way. Sorry.  
> 
> 
> Uhmm, if death of any sort is a trigger, run the other way. If you don't like character's dying at all, especially major characters, run the other way. If mentions of violence are a trigger, run the other way. This is my first thing, I'm sorry that I suck at tagging this and all that other neat stuff that makes things easier to find. I'll get the hang of it, I promise. Don't kick me out of the fandom, I can learn, I swear.


End file.
